Garden In Spring
by Trance Ravenwolf
Summary: Two duelists fall in love, but one can't stop thinking about someone else. Mostly Ryo and Asuka but possibly other pairings too.


(Title: Garden In Spring

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Main Pairing: Ryo/Asuka

Warnings: Some language, violence, and sexual references.

Summary: Two of the school's top duelists have a relationship, although one of them is trying

not to think of someone else.)

1. How We Came To Be

She always heard him whenever she fell asleep day or night. It first began with his entrance exam and persisted in the two months since then. She wondered if it would ever stop.

The dreams always ended the same way. "Are you all right love?"

Slowly, Tenjoin Asuka's eyes opened and saw a look of concern upon the face of Marufuji Ryo. He reached out and pulled her close to him, his arms around her neck. "Are you all right," he asked again in a low voice.

Ryo was her lover. He had been for a week. At night, they took turns sneaking over to each other's dorms and doing nothing more than sleeping in the same bed. Of course, the other person always had to be back in his or her own bed by the time the sun rose. To avoid being found out, all signs of affection were kept to alone time before and after classes.

The remainder of the time was spent convincing everyone that they weren't anything except close friends. Surprisingly, it always worked.

"I'm okay," Asuka whispered. "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"You have every night. You're starting to worry me. If something's bothering you, please tell me." Just by his voice, one could tell how much Ryo cared for her. "Here, I have something to help you sleep."

Holding her tight, he planted his lips on hers and embraced her further. Asuka let her head touch his chest, Ryo's warmth soothing the restlessness inside. Within a couple of minutes, they had both passed out and Asuka was able to stop thinking about Yuki Judai.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Where are you taking me?" At Kaiser's request, Asuka followed him to one of the farthest corners of the island, one that no one ever visited. It was secluded, so no one would even find it.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

He led her to a three-foot rock wall in an open grassy area. Using mostly his long legs, Ryo jumped over it onto the soft ground. Reaching back, he gave Asuka the extra boost she needed. They then walked a few more steps until he brought them to a stop. "Here it is."

The small outlook set before them a view of the entire island surrounded by the blue ocean. The faint sounds of the waves blended with the bright clear sky above.

"This is my favorite place," Ryo said as he eased himself down. "I've never told anyone about it until now. At least I don't think anyone else knows about it."

"But you're sharing it with me," Asuka responded as she sat next to him. "It's so nice up here, I can see why you wouldn't say anything about it."

"You're someone I can trust. I know you won't tell anyone else." The tone of Ryo's voice had become noticeably softer. "Asuka, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hm, what's that?" Both of them were staring straight ahead at the view.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here with me?"

"I think I do," she sighed. "There are a lot of people who say that we're together. I wonder why

that is."

"We spend a lot of time hanging around as friends," he answered. "Did you notice that we sometimes act like there's something going on?"

"No." Asuka looked down at her feet. "Are we that close?"

"I think we are." Ryo turned towards her and saw that she was blushing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she quickly said, her face now a bright pink.

"You ought to tell me what you're thinking, I want to know Asuka."

"I shouldn't say."

He sighed, his tone becoming a bit heavy. "What if-" He cut himself, trying to think of what would be the correct thing to say. "What if I said that I want to know more about you?" Ryo could see that Asuka now seemed to be uncomfortable with the things that he had been saying to her.

"Why do you want to know so much about me," she finally asked. "Is there something I have that you want from me?"

Kaiser now felt as if he was going to be sick. The position he was in was new and definitely not his favorite. The next words were what he felt and he was unable to prevent himself from holding them in.

"_I like you, but I wish for more than a friendship."_

She stared at him and he continued. "I've been wanting to ask you ever since you first came here, but it didn't seem like the right thing. I decided to wait until I could get to know you and what kind of person you are."

"And I'm glad you did. I'm happy that you're not someone who would try to come on to me right away." Asuka moved until closer until her arms found their way around his neck. "You see that I'm a good person and now I see that you're a good person."

The look she now saw on Ryo's face was new to her. It was one that he always kept hidden to the world. It was one of longing for a certain person. "Now I have one more question for you. Do you think we're meant for each other?"

The response he received was also different because he had never seen her cry before, but she was starting to do so. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He got up to leave.

"No, don't you dare go till I'm finished with you."

Ryo turned back to Asuka, who was silently weeping. Straightening up as fast as she could, she smiled. "If you want to know what I think, you'll have to catch me first."

She leapt up, but just as she got down the wall, he had hooked both his feet around her neck.

"Pathetic," he laughed. "Now it's time for you to talk."

"I think we should be together."

Ryo pulled her back up onto his area. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" She had tears in her eyes again. _"Ryo, I love you!"_

A searing pain ran through his heart, but in the best way. "Asuka," he said as he pulled the younger girl close to him. "What do you want me to do?" His own eyes were becoming watery.

"I want you to hold me," she whispered. "And I want you to kiss me."

Ryo pulled Asuka close until their eyes were able to meet. "I have to say something first."

"Please tell me."

"I love youtoo Asuka."

He rested his right palm on the left side of her face, his other arm holding her in place as their eyes closed.

Their lips touched slowly until they had met fully, their embrace complete.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before they finally came apart. Both of them had tears on their cheeks and felt warm.

"Do you want to see what the view looks like at night," he asked.

"Yeah," she said happily. "Can we come back tonight?"

"We can come back every night. Actually, we don't have to come here, we can go where we want as long as we don't get caught."

Both duelists laughed long and hard before they departed and came back again later.

(Song: Everywhere Nowhere

Artist: Ayumi Hamasaki

Album: Rainbow

The song is about searching and I chose it because you have these two searching and questioning one another on love. I look at only the lyrics. It might not make sense, but just think about it.

All I can ask of you the reader is to review so I'll know that you want more. This is only the beginning people.

-Trance Ravenwolf)


End file.
